My Immortal: Revised
by AFeralFurry
Summary: Is the tale we're familiar with the true one? Could it be that there was no Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, but simply an Ebony Ravenway that happened to witness some kind of curse? Rated M for swearing. Gotta watch those swears. Constructive criticism is encouraged, you won't hurt my feelings or anything.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah, hello. I'm AFeralFurry, and this is my first fic, My Immortal: Revised. My Immortal: Revised is my attempt at making the infamous badfic into something a little more... Readable, by giving it something resembling a plot. At the very least, I hope I'll at least keep people from getting furious while reading this... Thing. Oh, and a minor warning, I haven't read the books in a couple years, so I'm rusty. If something is wrong, tell me, please.**

Hello, my name is Ebony Ravenway. I have long, black hair, and light blue eyes. Many people say that I look like someone named Amy Lee. I am not related to anyone famous, but that's okay. I also happen to be a vampire, but my teeth happen to be straight and white. I happen to have pale white skin, too. I also happen to be a witch, and I go to a magical school in Scotland called Hogwarts, where I happen to be in my seventh year, as I am seventeen years of age.

However, strange things have been happening at school, recently. For some reason, people have been taking the title of prep or goth, and I don't know why. Even Harry Potter and his friends have been affected. Feeling my adventurous side getting the better of me, and feeling somewhat heroic, I decided to get myself involved with a group of goths. It seems like all they care about are black clothes and some bands I've never heard of, but there must be something beneath this madness.

Anyway, today I was taking a brief walk outside of Hogwarts, where we have been getting rather insane weather, such as today's snowing and raining simultaneously. A lot of people from the group that called themselves "preps" were staring at me. I just shrugged and walked away, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, Ebony!" Shouted a voice I knew well. I looked back, and it was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Draco, what's going with you today?"

"I don't know, everyone is still under the influence of... Whatever is going on. Otherwise, nothing," he said in a somewhat disappointed voice.

Yes, that is right. Draco and I somehow weren't affected by this. We had been trying to figure out what's going on for months, but to no avail. Just then, however, I heard another voice.

"Hey, Ebony, get over here! We're talking about GC!" It was another voice I recognized, and dreaded...

"Alright, Willow, I'm coming!" I shouted back to her, and I turned back to Draco.

"It's that Willow girl again. I'm sorry, but I have to go now," I said to Draco apologetically.

"It is fine," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders and walking away. I sighed, and turned back towards that Willow girl. She was wearing black, as usual, which, with her black hair, pink highlights, and forest-green eyes, made her look a tad crazy.

"Ebony, I know we were going to talk about GC, but why don't we talk about how hot Gerard Way is instead?" She asked, in her annoyingly hyperactive voice.

...It was going to be a very, very, VERY long day...

* * *

><p>The next day, I awoke in Willow and I's dormatory. The weather was still insane, sadly. I climbed out of bed and started to go through my trunk. Eventually, I found what I was looking for. A bottle of blood, taken willingly from volunteers in the staff, which I drink to avoid feeding on anyone else. I took a drink and got out of bed.<p>

Anyway, I proceeded to dress myself in those absurd "goth" clothes. Once I was finished, I turned around as I heard a certain someone stirring in her bed.

My "Friend", Willow, woke up, opened her eyes, grinned at me, and flipped her hair. She put on her own insane "goth" clothes.

"Oh my god, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" She said in an annoying excited tone.

"Yeah, so what?" I said with a sigh. Come on, Draco and I have been friends since this nonsense started. How the hell did she not notice?

"Do you like Draco?" She asked, as we proceeded out of our Slytherin common room, towards the great hall.

"No, I don't!" I shouted angrily. Come on, I've answered her question four times. ...It isn't really true, though. I kind of do like him. Not romantically, though.

"Yeah, right," she said in her standard sarcasm voice. I hate this girl so much. Just then, however, Draco caught up with us.

"Hey, Willow, I need a moment," I said, feeling a sense of dread for her reply.

"Sure, after all, us real goffs need to be... Friendly," She said, with an absolutely horrible emphasis on friendly. Have I mentioned I hate this girl?

Well, anyway, she kept going, and I then started speaking with Draco.

"I hate that girl so, so much," I sighed.

"Well, well, getting annoyed with our mutual friend, Ebony?" He said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Draco. What brought you to me?" I asked, wondering just what this was about.

"Well, I did some digging, and somehow, it seems as if a muggle band is playing in Hogsmeade," he said, looking a little confused.

"Oh, dear lord. How the hell did that happen?" I asked, also feeling confused.

"Well, I was thinking... Do you think we should investigate this? Normally, I would ask my father, but... It appears this insanity has affected him, as well," Draco said, in a very bitter tone. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"Sure, Draco. We'll investigate it, together. I'll go along," I said in the most reassuring tone I could.

* * *

><p>The next day, the night of the concert, I put on those silly goth clothes again. I was feeling a little depressed by this goth and prep thing, so I debated slitting my wrists. I opted not to, though, and read Nineteen-Eighty-Four while I waited until night time. It's really pretty good, for a muggle story. A tad depressing, though. Anyway, I put on some stupid goth makeup, took a drink from my blood bottle, and left the castle.<p>

Draco was standing outside, waiting on me. He was wearing that godawful makeup with his goth clothes. He had also apparently decided to retrieve both of our broomsticks. He saw me and waved, at which point I returned the gesture.

Well, anyway, we mounted our broomsticks and started for Hogsmeade. While mid flight, Draco and I started talking.

"Hey, Ebony! Do you think that someone cursed the school?" He asked, looking towards me.

"I don't know, Draco! All I know is that this whole goth and prep thing is insane, and whoever started it has lost their minds!" I responded, over the wind.

"Well, Ebony, it could be that someone placed a curse on us for some crazy prank!" He yelled back.

"If that's the case, they have a sadistic sense of humor! Let's keep it quiet until we get there, though. We don't want any muggles hearing us!" I responded, ending our conversation.

After that, we didn't talk until we got to the concert. At which point, we verified that, yes, there is actually a muggle band playing at Hogsmeade. Somehow.

Well, anyway, they're apparently named Good Charlotte, and they're playing some song about giving birth or something. Whatever.

"We are fucked," I said, shaking my head and facepalming at the mere fact that we're at an all wizard town listening to muggle music and no one cares.

Draco looked at me, with an angry expression, and turned away.

"Draco, what is it?" I asked, as he started to walk away. Then I realized what was wrong.

"Draco, we're Slytherins. We are the most clever House in Hogwarts. We aren't fucked. We just need a plan or something, that's all," I said with a small smile. It looked horrible in this silly makeup, but hey, it's the thought that counts.

"You sure on that?" He asked, with a skeptical look on his face.

"I'm sure," I responded. "Besides, we can't be the only sane people left in the school. There has to be someone else, even if it's... Dumbledore," I said, with a slightly disgusted tone. I couldn't help but wonder if it was his pro muggle born thinking that did this... Horrible goth and prep thing to the school.

Anyway, the night went okay-ish. I didn't really like the band, but it was a nice break from school. I drank a little butterbeer and watched as these silly goths ran up to the band to get autographs. We mounted our broomsticks once more, and set off for school. All was well until Draco, for some idiotic reason,descended INTO the Forbidden Forest. Feeling furious, I dived down after him.

"Draco!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Draco didn't answer, but dismounted his broom. I dismounted mine, as well, curiosity getting the best of me. Even if I'm angry as hell.

"What the fucking hell was that, Draco? Why are we in the Forbidden Forest? What could POSSIBLY matter in here?" I shouted angrily.

"Ebony, this is the one place where no one's insane. Haven't you figured out why I'm here?" He responded.

"What? Why?" I asked, wondering why he would ever come here.

He opted to just stare at me. I could clearly see those absurd crimson contact lenses the goths wear. I could see he was kind of upset, so I got it.

"...You needed a break from the goth and prep madness. Fair enough. Sorry," I said in a quiet tone of voice.

He shrugged at me, and said "Well, Ebony, even the Forbidden Forest is better than that goth and prep insanity," he said in an offhand manner.

"Well, let's just hurry up. We need to go soon," I reminded him.

"I know," He answered. We just hung around for a minute, but just as we tried leaving...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?!" We heard a horrifyingly familiar voice say.

"No way..." Draco whispered.

"No, no, NO!" I yelled. It just couldn't be...

It was... Dumbledore!

A**N: How was it? Was it alright? I did my best to make it somewhat readable while keeping My Immortal's best lines, like "It was... Dumbledore!". I know Draco's a little OOC, sorry. I hope otherwise it was alright, though. Regardless, leave a review and tell me all about how awful it is, if you want! I'll read them all!**

**AFeralFurry, out.**

**Di.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, well, hello. It's AFeralFurry, again. Here I am with My Immortal: Revised chapter 2. I hope you enjoy the story, or perhaps point out any mistakes I make. Also, I forgot to say this last chapter, so...**

**AFeralFurry does not own Harry Potter in any way, nor does he own the original text of My Immortal. If he did, My Immortal would have a comedy series by now.**

I can't believe it, it isn't happening, this is all a dream...

"You ludicrous fools!" shouted Dumbledore. Apparently no, it isn't all some sick joke...

He was making us follow him, presumably to his office. I must admit, I was a little afraid. I didn't want to get kicked out of Hogwarts, not when I was so close to graduating.

After a while, it turned out that I was correct. We, in fact, were going to his office. when we arrived, Professor McGonnagoll and Professor Snape were waiting on us. Snape, I could understand, but why the hell is the head of Gryffindor here?

"Why is SHE here," I shouted in shock and anger, "she isn't even part of-"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted angrily.

"Headmaster, I believe I should, ah, ask what exactly my students were doing," Snape asked in his monotone voice. I knew that particular voice, that's the one he uses when he's angry...

"They were roaming around the Forbidden Forest!" Dumbledore shouted at us.

"Why would you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces," Professor McGonagall began, "The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason! It is quite dangerous!"

"How dare you, roaming around in the Forbidden Forest after dark?" Professor Snape said in his menacing voice.

"BECAUSE I GOT TIRED OF THIS GOTH AND PREP NONSENSE!" Draco began shouting," WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO BE IN THE CASTLE, WITH THIS ABSURD MUGGLE CULTURE BOOM TEARING IT APART?"

Everyone went quiet. It seemed that not even Draco knew how to respond to this situation, as he was probably the most quiet of all of us. I just stood and waited, waited for the inevitable-

"...Go to your dormitories, right now," Snape said quietly. Wait, what? We get to go free? Well, no reason to stick around here.

"Come on, Draco, let's go," I said to him, as we turned back and started walking back to the dungeons. I knew the teachers were glaring at us, but I didn't care.

"Are you feeling alright, Ebony?" Draco asked quietly, "I suppose I apologize for that outburst."

"Hey, don't worry about it," I said, "You simply said what's on your mind. On all of our minds."

"Well," Draco began, "I can only hope we figure out just what is occuring, here. This insanity is starting to get to me."

"I as well, Draco," I agreed, "I, as well..."

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up in my dormitory. I put on some hideous goth clothes, and decided to add some purple highlights to my hair to complete the awful effect.<p>

I decided to take a brief walk before breakfast, when I ran into a student I hadn't ever met before. She had dark brown hair with red highlights, and blue eyes. She was dressed in those awful goth clothes, as well, but... Something seemed off about her, but what, I don't know...

"Hey, you!" I yelled, "What's your name?"

"Tara Gillesbie," she said, "who are you?"

My name's Ebony Ravenway. Nice meeting you, Gillesbie." I said. I turned around, my curiosity satisfied for now, when I heard he speak up.

"Hey, wait! You aren't a prep or a poser, right!?" She yelled in an accusatory tone.

"Umm, no?" I said in an admittedly not very sure sounding voice.

"Yeah, right! I bet you can't even tell me who Gerard Way is!" She said in a triumphant voice. Ugh, it's like Willow V2...

"Umm, Gerard Way sings for MCR!" I said, taking a wild guess. I must have been right, because she calmed down.

"Alright, you aren't a prep or a poser," she said, walking off. I just stood there, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Tara Gillesbie, Tara Gillesbie, why does that sound so familiar...?" I asked the air around me...

* * *

><p>Well, the mystery of Tara Gillesbie can get solved later. For now, I'm eating oatmeal.<p>

At least, I was until someone bumped into me, spilling it all over me.

"Son of a-!"

"I'm sorry."

I decided to see just who had bumped into me. Oh, how I wish I hadn't...

I was looking into the face of someone wizards and witches know well. He had buried his face in makeup,, gotten rid of his glasses for those absurd crimson contact lenses, and it seems that he covered up his scar, but it was unmistakable. This was... This was Harry Potter.

"Umm, what's your name?" I asked. I already knew, but, meh, it seems like everyone has a "goffik" name now.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days," he grumbled.

"What? Why?" I asked. Really? Of all the names in the world, he calls himself Vampire? Ugh...

"Because I quite love the taste of human blood," he giggled.

...Wait.

What.

Harry Potter... Giggling. Whoa...

Might as well get on his good side... Maybe he'll know something about this madness...

"Well, I'm a vampire," I stated.

"Really?" He whimpered. Oh, you whiny bitch. Come on, I know he's not this weak.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

I sat down, I guess I should try getting what I can out of him.

"So, Vampire," I began, "who's this Tara Gillesbie girl?"

"She's a great goff. She's very good at finding Hot Topic stores," he stated.

Okay, so she likes HT. Now, to ask him some more questions...

"What year is she in? After all, I want to know what year one of our great... Goffs are in," I asked.

"Seventh. I'm so glad she's here," he answered.

"What house is she in?" I questioned.

"Slytherin, with all of all real goffs like me."

Wait.

What?

Harry Potter's in Slytherin now? When did changing houses become a thing? My head hurts...

Just then, Draco came up behind us.

"Hey, Ebony, do you have a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," I responded.

Draco and I left, heading for our common room in the dungeon. I decided to wave goodbye to Harr- No, Vampire, but he just glared. I don't know. Meh.

Anyway, once we got there, we decided to trade information.

"Draco, have you heard about-"

"Ebony, did you know-"

"Alright," I said, "one at a time."

"You go first," Draco said.

"We apparently have a student that we have never met yet it seems everyone knows. She's apparently a great goth, and she's in Slytherin. As is Vampire-"

"Who?" Draco interrupted.

"...Harry Potter," I answered.

"Harry Potter? Harry Potter's calling himself Vampire?" Draco said as he burst out laughing. "Potter. Vampire Potter!"

"It isn't so funny when you realize he's in Slytherin, now."

Draco immediately stopped laughing and took in what I said. After a moment of thinking, he immediately began yelling.

"NO~!" He yelled, starting to irritate my eardrums.

"Draco?" I began, "Draco...? DRACO~! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at him as he continued his big no.

"...Yeah, sorry about that," he said, "It could be worse."

"Yes, it could," I agreed. It isn't like Potter is going to be staying in our dormitories."

"Well, no," Draco began, "but some girl just cleared your stuff out from your room and left for Potions."

What.

"And you didn't tell me, why!? I only have one blood bottle!"

"I didn't know!"

Knowing that my anger was going to get me in trouble, I stormed off for Potions. I saw "Vampire" Potter and, yep, Tara Gillesbie. Snape seemed furious that I was interrupting class, but eh, I don't care. This is for his own good so I don't feed on him or something.

"TARA GILLESBIE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

Everyone just stared at me. Vampire, Tara, Snape, the entire class, everyone. Draco had apparently caught up with me, and started trying to calm me down.

"Ebony, it's not worth it! I'll find you another bottle!" He pleaded.

...Oh, crap. Another "Friend" of mine is here. She smiled at me, looking horrible due to the crazy makeup and hair-dye, with her crimson eyes, blast those contact lenses, staring at me. She then flipped her hair, and tried looking "goffic".

She had apparently gotten some insane nonsense story about being kidnapped when she was born. She thought that her real parents are vampires, and one of them a witch. She had some completely deranged idea that the Dark Lord himself killed her mother, and that her father commited suicide. She continues waking people up wailing about her nightmares, and she apparently is depressed. She also decided to assume the surname Smith, because gods know why.

This, everyone, is B'loody Mary Smith. Pronounced Buh-loody. Formerly known as Hermione Granger.

"What is it that you desire, interrupting my classes, you ridiculous dimwit!" Professor Snape yelled. I just ignored him and decided to start yelling at tara.

"Tara, what the fucking hell did you do with my stuff? There's something I NEED in there!" I yelled.

Everyone gasped. To be expected, I suppose.

"I don't have your stuff, Ebony!" Tara yelled. "What, are you a poser!?"

"Fuck this prep, poser, and goth bullshit!" I yelled, running out the the classroom. Well, I wonder how much detention I got. I decided to take a walk through the Forbidden Forest, I'm in trouble anyway, why the hell now. Little did I know what would occur...

**AN: So yeah, how was that? I wonder what Tara Gillesbie is doing here, and it seems like things are going slightly differently. I wonder what could happen?**

**As always, I'll read any reviews. Constructive criticism, praise, expressions of dislike, whatever you want to say.**

**Well, for now, AFeralFurry, out.**

**Di.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello, it's AFeralFurry again. Here's yet another chapter in the attempt to make the infamous badfic make sense.**

**AFeralFurry does not own Harry Potter, nor the original text of My Immortal. If he did, My Immortal would have a movie by now.**

I was rather angry and upset. Just what fucking right does some girl that I've never even met have to get rid of MY stuff, including the bottle of blood I need?

Then, in a completely unexpected series of events, I saw someone- Oh, yes, just a person, no assistance, FLYING towards me. I knew who it was, the moment I saw him...

He was a horrible looking man, if he could be called a man any longer. He had no nose, and looked pale as death. It was... It was the... The Dark Lord!

"Impedimentia!" He roared, pointing his wand at me. I just barely dodged it, and, well...

"Crucio!" I yelled, pointing my wand at him. He rolled on the ground, in obvious pain, for a moment, before he stood up.

He pointed his want at me, and I felt my body go limp. I was pulled into the air, floating and helpless.

"Ebony!" He yelled, "You must kill Potter!"

I thought about Harry. The boy who lived, the one that defeated the Dark Lord. He might not be my favorite person in the world, but he did do that, I don't want to kill him. I made my decision, however suicidal it was...

"No. I refuse!" I yelled, "I refuse to be your pawn! You'll kill me where I stand!"

Voldemort just glared at me for a moment, before quietly saying "Crucio."

Pain. Pain like daggers everyone... Can't think... Losing...

But, as soon as it started, it stopped. I was on the ground, and the Dark Lord was standing over me.

"You must!" He yelled in his cold, high voice, "If you do not, then I shall kill Draco Malfoy!"

"And how will you know I did it, then?" I asked, trying to buy some time.

The Dark Lord just stared at me before saying, "I have my ways. If you fail me, the Malfoy boy will die." At this he did some sort of backflip and flew away, leaving me alone.

I was alone. The Dark Lord had attacked me, and left me. I just lay there, doing nothing, until Draco ran into the forest and found me.

"Ebony," he began," Ebony, are you alright?"

I debated what I should say. I could tell the truth, but I don't think hearing that the Dark Lord wants to kill him if I don't kill someone else would exactly make his day. I decided to stall, so...

"Umm, hi!" I know. Don't blame me, I suck at trying to hide things.

"Ebony, are you sure you're alright? You're acting funny."

"Fine, Draco, fine," I said, standing up.

"Alright," he began," this time, don't lose it."

I noticed what he was holding. Where did he...?

"Tara left your blood bottle in the common room, apparently," he said.

"Well, now I feel like an idiot," I said, shrugging.

"Don't worry about it," Draco said, shrugging as well, "Oh, and apparently the Goffs have decided that they're starting a band."

"What?" I asked.

"About what I thought," Draco responded, "Come on, we should get out of this forest."

There was truth in that, so we turned around and headed for the castle. Let's only hope I'm not dead meat for my outburst...

* * *

><p>I was terrified about the Dark Lord all day. However, I couldn't let that get in the way of my investigation, so I still ended up trying to join the blasted band. As it turns out, Tara Gillesbie is the guitarist, and they needed a singer. My luck, I guess. Due to that, I had to "prove" that I wasn't a prep or poser by saying who Joel Madden is. Whatever.<p>

Oh, you'll love the other band members. In addition to B'loody Mary, Vampire, and Draco, Ronald- Oh, I'm sorry, DIABLO WEASLEY is in the band too. It seems that even Diablo here started wearing the stupid goth clothes, and he dyed his hair black, with blue streaks. Whatever, his problem.

Anyway, Draco was late and Vampire was "depressed", so everyone opted to write songs instead. I guess that Draco's probably trying to investigate what was causing this goth and prep madness, but I was currently investigating Tara, here. Something about her doesn't add up. Vampire, on the other hand, was probably off doing something stupid like slitting his wrists. I was wearing some stupid, semi-revealing "goff" clothes. I swear, the things I'll do to get to the bottom of this...

Eventually, the other band members decided that they wanted to play a cover of some song named "Helena". Whatever. At the end, though, I had something of a panic attack.

"Ebony," B'loody Mary began, startled, "What's wrong?!"

"I'm stressed out! The Dark Lord wants me to kill Vampire Potter, and what the hell am I doing? Playing music! He'll kill Draco, if I don't kill Vampire!"

"Poser!" Tara yelled, "You aren't a real goff, real goffs never think the goffik music is less important than something stupid!"

...Oh, if I knew how to use the Killing Curse...

...And, to make things about seven times worse, Draco walked in here at just the wrong time.

"What the hell?!" He yelled," You're telling me you didn't want to tell me that the DARK LORD of all people wants to kill me? The fuck, Ebony?!"

"Draco, it isn't-!" I began.

"Sure it's not, you bitch!" He yelled.

Draco ran out of the room, furious, while Tara started rambling.

"Ebony, you poser!" She yelled.

"What, Tara?!" I yelled back.

"You're nothing but a no good poser, Ebony!" She roared.

...As much as I hate this girl, I think she might be useful... Might as well try fixing things.

"I'm sorry, Tara. I forgot just how important goffik music is. It won't happen again."

"Yeah, it better not!" She yelled.

Well, I ended up singing several songs from these "goffik" bands for the next hour, only to end up in an even worse situation.

Dumbledore walked in furiously. His eyes were ablaze with anger, and I could tell that he was exceptionally mad at something... Or someone...

"What have you done!" He yelled in a thundering voice, "Draco Malfoy has been found missing!"

"No... No... No... NOI" I yelled, unable to believe it.

"Wait, Ebony-" B'loody Mary began...

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled, running to my dormitory.

"Wait, Ebony!" Dumbledore yelled, as he ran after me. He didn't catch me, though, and I think that locking my door shows that I'm serious about wanting to be alone.

I tried sitting, thinking. I know who has Draco, it's the Dark Lord, but I don't know where. I know what he wants, though, and... I guess I'm not too fond of Vam- Wait, is that MCR music? What?

I left my dormitory and entered the common room to see a particularly strange scene.

In front of me, I'm seeing Tara Gillesbie, apparently recently out of the bath, yelling at Professor Snape, who was holding some old muggle camera, and Ex-Professor Lupin, who was chewing some gum.

"YOU FUCKING PERVS!" She screamed in fury, "STOP LOOKING AT ME WHILE I BATHE! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!"

"Tara-" I began, but I was cut off by Harry Potter rushing into the common room.

"Avada-"

WHAT THE HELL? HARRY POTTER USING THE KILLING CURSE?

"Kedavra!" He yelled, pointing his wand at Snape. He missed, thank whatever lord. However, it wasn't going to be that simple, since Ebony pulled out a HANDGUN, and started shooting at Snape and Lupin. I just stood, dumbstruck, and she hit the camera, destroying it. To add to the insanity, Dumbledore ran in.

"Ebony, it has been revealed that someone- NO~!" He screamed, watching this madness unfold. He tried doing a spell, and nothing happened. How could this get any weir-

Oh, Hagrid. Hagrid running towards us holding a broom underneath him.

"Everyone, we need to talk," he stated.

"About what, Hagrid? You're nothing but a simple Hogwarts student!" Snape yelled. What? Hagrid hasn't been a student in 50 years...

"I may be a Hogwarts student," Hagrid began dramatically, "BUT I'M ALSO A SATANIST!" ...The fuck?

"This cannot be," Snape stated as he attempted to heal his hand with his wand, where Tara had shot him," there must be other factors." Other factors in what?

"You don't have any!" Tara yelled furiously. ...I'm just an observer, here. Nothing is going in a rational manner. I'm half expecting this to be a crazy dream.

Lupin held the camera and examined it, saying "The lens is completely ruined, but the tape is still there!" Tape of what?

I was feeling faint, the way I do when I don't drink enough blood. It had been too long, and this madness had prevented me from drinking it on schedule.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked while everyone stared each other down. "Why is this happening?"

"Because... Because..." Hagrid began, getting riled up. He then launched into some rap song. ...Ooo-kay...

"Because you're goffic?" Snape asked, looking a little concerned.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Hagrid yelled. Oh, the hell with it, I'm going to bed after a drink of blood...

I went upstairs, and drank the blood I desperately needed. I took a look at the knife Draco had given me when we started working together to figure out what was going on. It was made of silver, with an ebony grip. I decided to keep it with me from here on.

Just as I turned around, though, I felt ill, and dropped to the ground, closing my eyes. Something was happening, I could hear something... I opened them again, seeing something that made me sure I was ill.

In front of me, I saw smoky figures. I could make out who they were easily, however. One of them was Vampire, and the other was... Me. But, something was different, she was different...

"NO! MY SCAR HURTS!" Vampire said, clutching at his head.

Smoky me looked at him, and said "How did you know?"

"I saw it, "Vampire responded, "and my scar turned back to a lightning bolt!"

"NO!" Figure me yelled, sounding furious, "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!"

"I do, but Diablo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation," Vampire stated, calming down a little, "Anyway, my scar hurt and turned into the lightning bolt! I had a vision of what's happened to Draco... Voldemort has him bondage!"

At this, they both faded. I just stared blankly for a moment, then I did what most other people would do in that situation.

I passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the Hospital wing. I guess someone had the decency to bring me here after I passed out. Snape, Lupin, Hagrid, and Tara were all here, too. Snape and Lupin were apparently going to be sent to St. Mungo's to recover from their injuries, while Dumbledore had confiscated their video camera, probably to keep Tara from going berserk. She was flipping them off, lovely girl.<p>

Hagrid walked over to Tara's hospital bed, holding a boquet of pink roses, and said "Tara, I need to tell you something." Oh dear, he's too old for this...

"Fuck off," Tara said angrily, "you know I hate that damn color anyway, and I refuse to be friends with preps like you." Damn, bitch, what the hell?

"No, Tara, they aren't roses," He said, looking dead serious,

"Do they even LOOK goffik to you?" Tara asked rudely. Come on, he's giving you FLOWERS, you bitch.

"I saved yer damn life!" Hagrid yelled angrily.

"No, you didn't," Tara replied in a wise-ass manner, "you kept them from recording a damn sex tape of me. Whatever, you prep." Come on, Tara...

At this, Hagrid just shook his head, and pointed his wand at the roses. "They aren't roses," he mumbled, "if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say!" ...What? That means nothing at all in this conversation.

"That's not a spell, that's an MCR song," Tara said.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cords," Hagrid said, before bursting into a completely insane nonsense song.

At this, the roses turned into a large black flame, hovering in mid-air in the middle of the room. Okay, then...

"To see what is in the flames," Dumbledore said to no one in particular, "you will have to find yourself, okay?" Sure, okay...

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF!" Tara yelled crazily. What the fuck is wrong with that girl?

Hagrid just stormed out, leaving is in a nice awkward silence.

This is going to be a bad week...

* * *

><p>Anyway, I was better now, so I was in the Slytherin common room. I had changed my goth clothes to yet more goth clothes, and I had been having something of a conversation with B'loody Mary.<p>

"You look kawaii, bitch," she said. I am the concept of cute? Idiot. Still, flattery will get you far with the goffs...

"You do too, B'loody," I said quietly. I was mildly upset and concerned about Draco. This was my fault, dammit, and I was going to help him. I was definitely going to talk to Vampire Potter once my classes were done...

* * *

><p>Vampire was currently trying to drink blood from a very distressed Hufflepuff. I sighed and pulled him off of him, before talking to him.<p>

"Vampire Potter, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Nothing. Hey, you look pretty and goffic," he said, pulling me into a very unwilling embrace.

"STOP IT NOW, YOU FOOL! I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH DISREGARD FOR HOGWARTS RULES!" I heard a VERY upset McGonagall yell.

"Yes, get off of me, you idiot!" I yelled, kicking him where it hurts and breaking free.

Just then, he started screaming.

"Oh... Oh dear lord, my scar...!" He yelled. Wait a second, here...

"No way..." I mumbled, moving closer, "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!"

"I do, but I had Diablo change it into a pentagram a while ago, and I have foundation on right now. That isn't important, though, I know where Draco is. Voldemort has him in chains!"

**AN: Ooh, a cliffy. I wonder what's going on, here. Tara took a couple of Ebony's scenes, and Ebony saw two different versions of the Vampire Potter breakdown. I wonder why that is? We'll find out, sooner or later.**

**For now, AFeralFurry out.**

**Di.**


End file.
